


And Count Myself a King of Infinite Space [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996), Slings & Arrows
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Ghosts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the music, despite the obvious patchwork lie that makes up the final cut, there is something raw and honest about this damn film, something -- something Geoffrey overused and abused, applied with indiscriminate disaster to his own life, something <i>Shakespearean</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Count Myself a King of Infinite Space [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Count Myself a King of Infinite Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 



> Runs 36:20. Cover art & podbook compiled by me. Intro/outro music is "California One/Youth and Beauty Brigade" by The Decemberists.

**MP3 [16.75MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/And%20Count%20Myself%20a%20King%20of%20Infinite%20Space.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [16.69MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/And%20Count%20Myself%20a%20King%20of%20Infinite%20Space.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> I _HATE_ Valentines Day. Always have, since I was old enough to associate it with anything other than free candy at school (which means 5th or 6th grade). (See rant from 10th grade [here](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/53195.html).) As far as I'm concerned, it's a corporate conspiracy to shamelessly make money on candy, flowers, cards, and useless trinkets, and has the added bonus of making people who A) aren't in a relationship feel bad about themselves and B) _are_ in a relationship feel pressure to put a monetary value on/"prove" how much you ~truly love~ your significant other. BARF.
> 
> So, I had insomnia last night (this morning), and was looking at the clock on my computer, and noticed it was after midnight, and thought, "oh, look, it's Valentines Day, YAY *sarcasm*. I should do something appropriately anti-Valentines this year, especially since I'm gonna have to go to work and push clearance Valentines decor, and Julie probs won't let me rant at the customers. So, what can I do, hmm...." And then it came to me: PODFIC!
> 
> And so I started searching for an appropriately anti-romantic podfic, and then I went, "OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT AWESOME BITTERSWEET SLINGS & ARROWS/HARD CORE LOGO CROSSOVER?!!", and promptly tracked it down, re-read it, realized it was perfect, and recorded it.
> 
> First, slight background on my history with this fic. I originally found it shortly after the first time I watched HCL (probably it was recced to me by [](http://moonlingmaid.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://moonlingmaid.livejournal.com/)**moonlingmaid** , like the last fic I podded, but I can't remember), before I got super fannish about it. However, I LOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVED it dearly, squeed over it for half an hour, bookmarked it...and then mostly forgot about it. Fast forward half a year, when I get into podfic. I actually distinctly remember checking to see if this one had a podfic, and being disappointed that it didn't. I went, "ooh, when I start doing my own podfic, I should totally do that one!"...but of course by the time I got around to creating an actual list, I had forgotten about it again.
> 
> Which brings us to about about six hours ago. I am sitting here, going, "okay, want to record something appropriately anti-Valentines, what can I do?" And then this fic popped into my brain. I tracked it down, recorded it, edited it, sent [Aria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/) a permission request, made a cover, added music, exported it, and uploaded it. In that order. Which brings us up to approximately five minutes ago XD
> 
> Now. Why this fic, you may ask? Well, aside from being AWESOME, it is, to quote my email to [Aria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/), "gen-fic about fucked up guys and their fucked up lost loves!" It is technically gen, although you could probably classify it as Geoffrey/Ellen and Joe/Billy pretty safely, but those are both canon (no, don't try to argue with me about whether or not Joe/Billy is canon, it is, and you're not going to convince me otherwise), and, more importantly to this post, background (important background, but still background), in the past, and depressing & fucked up. So, to recap, this fic is:  
> 
> 
>   * mostly gen  
> 
>   * prominently features two failed, fucked up past relationships (three if you count Geoffrey/Oliver as well)  
> 
>   * is quite bittersweet
> 

> 
>   
> and yet, to satisfy my personal desire for no pass-the-tissues endings  
> 
> 
>   * has a rather hopeful ending
> 

> 
> I would safely call that pretty solidly against all the sentiments of Valentines Day.
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/72683.html) at my LiveJournal.


End file.
